What is Heard but Never Seen
by bluestar07
Summary: Reid is taken from his apartment, and everyone will soon discover the shocking motivation to his abduction. Will they find him in time?
1. Taken

_We may encounter many defeats but we must not be defeated._

 _-Maya Angelou_

SSA Spencer Reid blinked awake to the sight of his ceiling above him. Giving a sleepy yawn, he raised himself up off the small couch and looked over at the clock. 9:30. Hotchner had given the team permission to come in at 10:00 since they had just finished a case. With a bleary eyes gaze, he looked down at the case files on his lap. He remembered that J.J had asked for his help on choosing a certain case, and that he had fallen asleep on the couch while going through them. Again.

Spencer picked up the case files and set them on a nearby coffee table. He then proceeded to pass the time by putting books back in the bookshelf, picking up loose papers, and making a small breakfast.

He was sitting on the couch drinking a small mug of coffee when he happened to glance back over at the clock. He still had about twenty minutes, but it wouldn't hurt if he was a little early. He picked up his light brown leather satchel and slung it over his shoulder. Reid was about to turn the door knob when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" He spoke into the small mobile phone.

He was mildly surprised to find nothing on the other line except for labored breathing. He hang up the phone with a small frown and thought _I'm going to have to talk to Hotch about this._

Brushing a small wisp of his brunette hair away from his intense brown eyes, he turned the knob and walked out. Stepping into the dingy hallway, he took a look around. _I'm probably just being paranoid,_ he thought to himself. With a light sigh, he stepped toward the stairwell. He was about halfway down when he spotted someone ascending from the opposite direction.

"Are you Dr. Spencer Reid?" The woman asked him.

Immediately, Spencer could see that something was off. Perhaps it was the way her muscles were tensed, or maybe that her hands were clenching and unclenching that tipped him off. Spencer couldn't tell exactly what it was, but he had learned to trust his instincts.

With a cautious glance, he replied, "Yes. and who might you be?"

The woman ignored the question and said simply, "I need you to come with me. I need help."

"Um actually," Spencer began, "I think I forgot to-"

He was interrupted as he was seized from behind and his mouth was covered. He kicked out in self-defense and tried to escape the tight grasp. His body went limp before his foot could connect with the person's leg, however, as the butt of a gun was slammed into his temple.

O O O

Agent Jennifer Jereau exited her office and walked into the conference room where the rest of her team was waiting. As she walked in, she immediately noticed something missing.

"Where's Reid?" She asked. The young genius was usually here early. It wasn't like him to be late.

Morgan looked up at her from his spot at the table and clicked his pen nonchalantly. "Dunno." He answered. "Maybe you should try calling him."

"Good Idea." J.J. replied while digging her phone out of her pocket. A feeling of uneasiness settled over her as the phone went straight to voicemail.


	2. Alone Again

When Reid awoke, his head was throbbing. He thought better of opening his eyes so as not to let his captors know he was awake. He listened to the sounds around him: Dripping water, distant horns honking, and the sound of creaking floorboards above him. He blinked open an eye and looked around at the dimly lit room.

The floor was dirty concrete, and the walls were composed of jagged cinder blocks. Reid looked up at the ceiling- also concrete- as the footsteps sounded off closer. He knew that they were coming down then.

Reid tried his restraints without avail. He tugged at the rope knotted around his wrists with the only outcome being rope burn. He listened helplessly as the the sound of a chain rattling was followed by a door creaking open.

Though he faintly remembered her, Spencer was faintly surprised to see that his captor was a woman. She walked with an air of authority, and Reid wondered what her motivation might be.

"Hello Reid." The woman said.

Reid shut his eyes and pretended he hadn't woken yet.

"I know you're awake. We do have cameras on you." She explained as she made her way to the chair.

Reid shifted uncomfortably as she walked behind the chair and rested her hands on his shoulders. Spencer attempted to profile the girl in an attempt to talk her out of doing anything harmful.

He started with what he knew. He knew that she was a woman, and that she was likely a narcissist. He also knew that nearly all violent crimes committed by women were done for one of two reasons- money or revenge.

"What do you want?" Reid asked carefully, keeping his tone submissive so as to not trigger the rage that was so clearly hiding beneath the surface.

"What do I want?" She asked. "I want you Spencer. I want you to suffer for what you did, and I want to be the one causing your suffering." She bent down and whispered this last part very close to his ear.

She worked her hand beneath the collar of his shirt and caressed his collar bone.

"What exactly did I do?" Spencer asked.

This seemed to trigger an emotional response from the woman. She backed away from the chair and walked around so that Spencer could see her. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite pinpoint who.

Reid's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of his phone ringing. The woman smiled sadistically as she pulled it out of his pocket. "Looks like your friends are calling." She said. She pressed the end button and waited for them to call back. When they did, she answered.

O O O

J.J breathed a sigh of relief as the phone was answered. "Spencer?" She asked.

The voice that came over the phone was that of a woman, not the team's statistic-spouting genius. "Spencer can't come to the phone right now."

As the voice came over the speakerphone, Morgan said, "That dog." He leaned further back in his chair, "Just when I was starting to think pretty boy might die a virgin." Morgan silenced himself as J.J shot him a stern glance.

"And why not?" J.J asked. Everyone in the room's eyes widened as the distinct sound of a gun's pin being pulled back came over the phone.

"Garcia, trace the call." Hotch said immediately.

"He's busy right now." Came the woman's reply.

"Can I speak to him?" J.J asked politely so as not to upset the woman's psychopathy.

Whispering was heard in the background just before Reid's voice came over the line. "Hello?" came the reply. It was evident that he was trying not to show how afraid he was as he tried to disguise the tremor in his voice.

"Reid? Are you okay?" Rossi finally spoke up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Reid said simply.

"Where are you?" J.J asked him.

"I don't know." He went silent for a moment before adding, "J.J, please help."

The next sentence was cut off as the woman's voice came back over the line. "Time's up." Came the cynical voice. "You aren't going to find us. Or your team member. He'll probably be dead from the gangreen by then anyway."

"What are you-" J.J was cut off as a gunshot rang over the speaker and was followed by Reid's scream. Then, the line went dead.

Every pair of eyes turned to Garcia as she looked up. "All I can tell you is that he isn't very far from his house. The signal bounced off of the same cell towers as usual, but the GPS was disabled as soon as the line went dead.

Everyone looked at each other as they let the severity of the situation sink in.

Don't forget to leave feedback! Tell me what you think of the story - Shadow Cat 


	3. Motive

Reid cried out as the bullet penetrated the pale flesh on his upper arm. Yet somehow, through the veil of the pain- or perhaps because of it- Reid was able to figure why the girl looked familiar.

"Maeve Donavan." He said simply.

"Good." the woman cooed, "You do remember. My sister was Diane Turner. She killed herself that night because of you."

Reid couldn't bring himself to look up as pain radiated through his arm, and emotion reverberated throughout his entire being. "It wasn't my fault." Reid replied.

There it was. The lie that he had been telling himself for months. It wasn't his fault. That's what everyone had told him, and somewhere inside he had started to believe it. A tear slid down his face as he looked up at her. "What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"My name is Ciera Turner. Diane was my sister." It was evident that Ciera's anger was building, and like a levee, it would soon break.

He ignored the blood that was running down his arm and the lightheadedness that had begun to sink in. "I'm sorry." He tried to apologize.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?" Her anger finally exploded as she pull the pin back once again and held the gun to his forehead. "She's DEAD because of you. She isn't coming back. There isn't anything you can do to change it now, so what the Hell do you think apologizing is going to do?" She glared at Reid but he maintained eye contact in an attempt to disguise his shame.

"If I can't fix it, then why am I here?" Reid asked calmly, clearly trying his best to not burst into sobs.

"You are here…" Ciera began as she stepped closer to Reid "... because I am going to right a wrong. An eye for an eye." She explained. Reid flinched as she pulled the trigger and a dull click sounded off. "Did you think it would be that easy?" Ciera asked. "No, it's too soon. I have to crush your soul first, like you did mine when I got news of my sister's death.

Spencer watched as Ciera turned and walked out of the room, only collapsing into heavy-hearted sobs after the lock had turned and the door had closed. He suddenly once again became aware of the pain in his arm and his ebbing consciousness. As black spots formed at the edges of his vision, he closed his eyes and waited to sink into the inevitable unconsciousness.

O O O

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled as the line went dead.

Alex Blake, who had been silently listening to the phone call, finally spoke up. "She said we."

"What?" Morgan looked at Blake in confusion.

"She said 'You aren't going to find us or your team member,'" Blake explained. "So we can assume that there is more than one unsub."

"Right." Hotch said, "Blake, J.J,and Morgan, go to Reid's apartment and look for evidence. Anything even an inch out of place. Garcia, monitor the phone. If the GPS is enabled, trace it immediately. Rossi and I are going to interview potential witnesses."

Hotch watched as everyone stood and began to do as he instructed. He waited for Rossi to come over to him before they walked out to their own black SUV.

Don't forget to review! Any feedback is much appreciated! 


	4. Three Down

The drive to Reid's apartment seemed to take forever. It didn't help that Morgan was muttering curses and threats under his breath the entire way. When they finally arrived, J.J was the first out of the car. Morgan followed with Blake in succession. They all walked into the building and headed immediately up to Reid's apartment.

Walking into the small living space, J.J took a long look at the scene. Everything looked as Reid had probably left it. Clean, but not spotless. There was a glass of coffee still on the table, case files still on the nightstand, and a ruffled blanket still on the couch.

"Better get to it then." J.J said sullenly.

Blake nodded and took a step toward the couch while Morgan and J.J sifted through the contents of the room.

"Guys, look at this." Blake said from her spot by the couch. She picked up a paper that had the blueprints of the building on it.

"What is it?" Morgan asked in puzzlement.

"Blueprints. But why would Reid need blueprints to his own building?" Blake responded.

"So the unsubs left it then?" J.J asked.

"Yeah, but why would they do that? They don't strike me as the careless type. Unless…" Blake trailed off.

"Unless what?" Morgan jumped into the conversation.

"Unless they're coming back." Blake finished.

"If that's the case, then we need to go wait outside until they return." J.J announced.

O O O

Reid awoke to the sight of three people gathered around him. One was Ciera, but the other two he had never seen before. He twitched a finger and looked over at his arm, now covered with a piece of cloth that had been tied around the bullet wound. He glanced back to Ciera and said, "Who are they?" He was referring to the two strangers.

"Call them my henchmen." Ciera said with a snarky smile. "Where are the blueprints?" She said, turning to them.

"Upstairs." One responded.

At this, Reid heard three more pairs of footsteps above him. If these three were here though, who was that?

Figuring he had nothing to lose, Reid screamed.

"HELP!"

"Shut him up!" Ciera hissed. As he was gagged, Ciera asked the other one, "Who is that? I thought you said you evacuated the building!"

"I did! Someone must not have gotten the memo." he answered.

Reid listened for the footsteps but they had stopped. Then, to his relief, the footsteps began coming toward him. Shortly after, banging was heard on the door.

"FBI!" Came the voice. _Morgan,_ Reid thought.

He began screaming, though it was muffled by the gag.

"FBI!" Came the voice again.

"Take care of them." Ciera hissed as she walked over to hide behind the door.

O O O

J.J, Blake, and Morgan all heard the scream.

"Was that Reid?" J.J asked worriedly.

"Come on!" Morgan yelled.

They all turned and ran toward the voice, but it took them into an empty store room. Looking around, Morgan found a small ruffle in an otherwise straight rug. Tossing the rug aside, he lifted the trapdoor that was concealed underneath. The three agents descending the small set of stairs and came to a locked door at the bottom. J.J and Blake stood back as Morgan banged on the door and yelled, "FBI!"

As no answer came, Morgan did it again. This time, a chain rattled and the door was unlocked. The three agents rushed in, seeing Reid first.

"Reid!" Blake yelled out.

Reid was struggling in his bindings and his eyes were wide as if he were trying to tell them something.

As Blake turned around, and gun was slammed into her head, making her fall to the ground in disorientation.

"Blake!" J.J yelled. She and Morgan spun with the guns readied, only seconds too late. The same was done to them and each heard a chain rattle and a door close as the room spun around them. A ringing phone broke through the fog, but J.J couldn't steady herself enough to answer it.

O O O

"J.J isn't answering her phone," Hotch told Rossi.

"Try Morgan's cell." Rossi replied.

Hotch dialed the number and was relieved to find that the call was answered. His fears were reinstated, however, as Morgan's voice began cutting in and out so frequently that he could only make out one word: Help.

As the line went dead, Hotch looked over at Rossi. "Looks like we're three more agents down."

 **Please don't forget to review! Any feedback is much appreciated. I don't mind haters if it helps me better myself and my writing!** **-Shadow Cat**


	5. Lost and Found

Morgan's painful stupor was broken by a pitiful moan. As everything came rushing back to him, she jumped up and ran over to the small chair that was bound to Reid.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Morgan asked quickly. He only realized after he said it that it was a stupid question. They had all heard the gunshot over the phone. As he untied Reid's arms, he saw J.J and Blake approach out of the corner of his eye.

"We need to wrap something around his arm to stop the bleeding." Blake said calmly as the ropes dropped to the ground.

"Here, I'll use the sleeve of my shirt." J.J said as she jumped into action. She wrapped the small piece of fabric around the gunshot wound and then tied it just tight enough to slow the blood flow.

"Okay, that should do for now," Blake said, "but he still needs to go to the hospital."

"I'll see if I can phone Hotch." Morgan said. Just as he finished his statement however, the phone rang. "Hotch?" Morgan said into the phone. "We're at Reid's apartment building. We went through a trapdoor and now we're locked in the basement. Send an ambulance, Reid needs help." He pulled the phone away from his ear as Hotch's voice cut in and out and the phone beeped, and looked at the screen. "Damn, it's dead." He said as he placed the phone back in his pocket.

"I'll try mine." J.J said as she pulled it out and pressed a button. With a groan of exasperation, J.J said, "I'm not getting any service down here."

"Neither am I." Blake said from her spot on Reid's other side.

"Let's just get Reid out of the chair. We can lay him on my jacket." Morgan said as he took the heavy material off of his shoulders and laid it on the ground. He and J.J picked Reid up, each taking one of his arms and wrapping it around their shoulders. They set Reid down gently on the heavy coat and stepped away as he blinked his eyes open.

"Sorry I got you guys into this." Reid said as he tried to sit up.

"It wasn't your fault Reid, just lay back down." J.J said as she walked over and sat next to him.

"Yes it is." Reid said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "It was my fault Maeve died and it's my fault you're all here now." He turned his face away from the rest of the group.

"Hey, Pretty boy, we've been over this. That wasn't your fault, and neither is this." Morgan said as he sat on Reid's other side and ruffled his hair.

"Yes it is. If I had never talked to Maeve, if I had never sought out help for my headaches, this would have never happened." Reid wiped the tear from his face.

"Reid, you would still be having the headaches-" Morgan began.

"And Maeve would still be alive, and you wouldn't be in danger right now." Reid interrupted.

At this J.J ruffled Reid's hair and said, "Maeve's stalker would have ended up killing her anyway. And you can't keep us out of danger. We work for the FBI Reid, our job is to put ourselves in danger. You can change that. None of this is your fault. Now lay down and rest." J.J said matter-of-factly. "You can lay your head on my lap." She offered.

As Reid dozed off with his head in J.J's lap, she felt her eyelids begin to droop as well, and looked over at Blake. She was looking as tired as J.J felt, and so was Morgan. "I think we're being drugged," J.J said as she heard air hissing from somewhere in the room. That was all she got out before she lost consciousness.

 **Sorry that it's taken so long to get this next chapter up, I've been super busy. School is nearly over though, so I should be able to update a lot more often! Anyway, please don't forget to review, anything is much appreciated!**


	6. Sunshine

**Well, for a two year hiatus, I think I followed the story line pretty well.**

"Reid!"

The word jolted him from the comfortable, drug-induced sleep he had slipped into. His head was resting on his chest and he had apparently been tied back up to the chair. And there was a blindfold over his eyes.

But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. He also noticed the smell. It wasn't dank and dusty like the basement. It was fresh, crisp. A cool wind blew across him. He was outside. And he almost smiled. Almost.

The thing was, even through the fogginess in his head from the combination of too many drugs and too much blood loss, he knew it wasn't a good thing. But the sunlight felt so good on his skin, so warm.

"Spencer!" Another loud shout. And then a whisper close to his ear.

"Spence." Ciera. "Spence, I'm going to need you to open your eyes when I take this blindfold off, okay? Just know that it is in your very best interest not to freak out or move an awful lot. We wouldn't want there to be any sort of… accident, now would we?" Spencer groggily shook his head. "That's what I thought. Now, I'm going to remove the blindfold."

She was silent as the black strip of cloth came off his face. He noticed three things nearly simultaneously as he looked around. The first was her sadistic smile. It was scarily calm. The second was the blood on his arm. It had soaked through the small piece of shirt and was running down his arm in an alarmingly heavy amount. The only reason he hadn't felt it yet was because his arm was numb. The third, and perhaps most alarming, was that he was tied to a chair, perched on the edge of a rooftop.

As he blinked to allow his eyes to adjust to sunlight shining directly in his eyes, he saw J.J, Morgan, and Blake all lined up in front of him, each of them cuffed to a pipe that ran along a raised section of the roof that was about eye height. Then there was Ciera, standing off to the side with the two men from earlier. One of them had his gun trained on the other three BAU agents, the other had his gun trained on Reid.

"Here's what's going to happen," Ciera began as she stepped in front of him. "In just a second, I'm going to untie you. You are going to stand up and kick that chair over the edge. That should get some attention. I wouldn't want your other team members to miss this."

He looked her in the eyes, inching forward as much as he could with the restraints. "Don't you dare hurt them."

"Oh, sweetie. I was never going to hurt your teammates. Not even the ones that invaded my spaces. I only wanted them here to see what happens next. I can promise you that when all of this is over, they will walk free. Unfortunately, the same can not be said of you and I."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. All in due time." She cooed as she reached around to undo the knots in the bindings. "Now, understand that if you try to make a move, not only will you get a bullet in _your_ skull, but a lucky one of your friends will also. I told you I don't intend to kill them, and I didn't lie. But if you test me… well, don't test me." She stood up and backed away, looking at him expectantly.

He hesitated before he did as she asked, figuring he had no other options. He stood, kicking the chair away and turning to watch it crash into the ground.

Hotch and Rossi were inside Reid's building now -along with Garcia, who had insisted on coming as moral support because she couldn't sit around in her room waiting on a call- attempting to retrace the previous agents' footsteps when they got the call.

"Hotch." He answered. Hotchner paused as he looked from Rossi to Garcia, listening to the officer on the other end. "Got it, thank you." He hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Rossi asked.

"Garcia, go outside and wait there. I'm not putting another team member in danger." He said as he turned to Rossi. "We need to go to the roof."

"Right on time." Ciera remarked as the door to the stairwell burst open and Hotch and Rossi burst out. "Now that the party's all here, we can get started."


End file.
